Crimson Ribbons
by ch3rryb3rry101
Summary: After spending years being controlled by him, and being his territory, it was her turn to take control. The surprising thing was, he liked it more than he should.


**WARNING! :D Delicious smut lies ahead. So prepare yourself. And it's not what you're thinking. Dominate!Seychelles, and more or less submissive!England. Hehe, enjoy yourself.**

* * *

><p>It was absolutely alluring watching the emerald eyed Brit tremble before her. To have this power over him brought heat to places that she was only getting use to exploring. He could do nothing to move because he bound to the bed. His eyes were covered by one of the girl's crimson hair ribbons, and the other ribbon served as a gag over his mouth.<p>

Seychelles pretty hazel eyes roved greedily over his tone form, as her perfect manicure nails Arthur had been so bent on her getting them done, raked slowly down his bare chest. The small sensation felt by just that slight touch sent a shudder through the Englishman's body. With all his other senses being cut off, he had to rely even more heavily on the ones he had left. That being said, his hearing, smell, and mostly the sense of touch happened to be on hyper drive.

It was a shame though that he couldn't see the beautiful tanned girl straddling his hips. She had taken the time to actually wear one of the sexy lingerie outfits that France had bought with her one time, much to her embarrassment. Her bra and panties were red, a deep crimson red, rivaling with her ribbons. They had black lace covering them, which went with her black four inch heels. It really did disappoint her that he wouldn't get to see her in it.

She unclasped the bra, and tossed it carelessly to the side, breathing in sharply as the cold air brushed her nipples. She always wondered why it was so hard for men to do undo them. If a woman could reach all the way back and unclasp it, surely a man could since they didn't have to bend their arms backwards.

"Arthur." She breathed lowering herself over him to kiss his neck. Her soft breast brushed against the pale skin of his chest as she did so, making him gasp softly beneath the silky ribbon. He could smell the sweet scent of coconut coming from her hair as her smooth, full lips connected to his skin. She nipped, sucked, and lapped at his delicious flesh that had the slighted taste of tea. The same tea he always ordered her to make. It was funny though. Now she was the one in control.

The fact only established itself as she felt his erection grow underneath her. The fabric of his boxers straining slightly, made her giggle, knowing she was the cause of this.

Every love nip, and reddish-purple mark on his skin made England moan uncontrollably. He had tried his best to hold them in, but those sinful lips of hers were too powerful.

Seychelles smirked lightly, and sat back up. "You're much too noisy… Anglettere." She whispered in French. She removed the gag from his lips, as he took in a long breath. "I think I'll silence you myself. If that doesn't work, I'll have to punish you chere." As the words poured from her lips, she picked up the leather riding crop she had to the side, and slowly dragged it across his chest, giving warning to exactly what the punishment would be.

Her lips lowered onto his, nibbling gently on his. She took complete control of the kiss, her tongue engaging in a short battle with his. Moaning softly into it, his very taste consumed her, delighting the African girl. For once, something English didn't taste all that bad. The Englishman on the other hand was doing his best not to make his own sounds into the kiss. He knew one slip up would end with leather across his skin. The very thought made his already standing erection, ache more.

"Oh Arthur, you're such a perverted old man aren't you?" She teased as she ran her hand across his chest down to his cock, giving it a tight squeeze. Her full lips moved down his chest leaving purple marks across his skin. Despite his efforts, his body arched into every single touch, until finally he couldn't take it much longer.

"A-Ah… Victoria. Stop your bloody teasing already!"

Victoria clicked her tongue. "Arthur, Arthur…I thought I told you, no sounds should come from you mouth, non? Turn over."

"But…." A quick slash of leather across his chest silenced him quickly.

The tanned young woman moved off him to the side, and repeated herself. "That's five more lashings cher, now silence yourself and turn over." This time she was obeyed, and the Englishman turned over on his chest, his ass for all to see. The ribbons around his wrist cutting into him, making his skin red. It was rather humiliating for him. Here he was a man, but not only that, the country of England giving in submissively to his former territory.

"Good boy, mon amour." She said after he obeyed running the riding crop along his two lower cheeks. A small giggle slipped past her lips as she a thought swam into her head like the fish she loves. "What a nice derriere you have." Bitting her bottom lip she gave his buttocks a small squeeze.

"Ha-aah….God sakes, you're becoming worse then France." He said, his words muffled into the pillow. "And we know that you're arse is a lot nicer."

Seychelles smiled, "Oh, flattery won't save you Britain. And now you have another five lashings for speaking out of place again. I'm starting to think you're a masochist." As soon as the words left her mouth, the lashings began.

One. Two. Three. Four. He bit his bottom lip, and clenched his eyes shut. The pain of the leather sending sparks through his body. Five. She rubbed his bottom gently with her hand, adoring the red marks she was making across his skin. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. The Englishman knew that he shouldn't be so aroused by this, but he had no control over the throbbing in his member. Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. He wanted to cry out, in pain, pleasure, mixed emotions running high, but doing so would lead to more punishments. Fourteen. Is that what he wanted? Fifteen. Dear god, he was becoming worse than the frog. Sixteen. Seventeen. Eighteen. He was cute when he squirmed under her. Nineteen. Twenty.

"What a good boy. You didn't make one noise. For that an award. Turn back over."

Immediately he did so, very interested in the award coming. He bit back a groan he felt trying to push through the slight pain when he turned back over on his butt, barely managing to keep it in.

She crawled back over him, hovering her own wet entrance over his aching cock. "You're not allowed to move unless I say so, but you may speak now."

He nodded, biting his lip, wishing he could see her. As if she had read his mind, the red ribbon came off, letting him see the girl above him. He couldn't deny she was beautiful, sexy even.

Without a moments notice, she slowly lowered herself onto him until he was completely sheathed into her. England moaned softly at the feeling of being inside her, and she whimpered slightly as she tried to adjust. After a few second of unbearable torture she used her strong thigh muscles to lift herself up slightly, and then forced herself back down, earning a strangled groan from her lover.

As she rode him, moving up and down along his length, the man underneath kept his emerald orbs glued on her. His eyes followed the bouncing movement of small tanned breast, as he was being intoxicated by her luscious moans.

"Oh…oh god Victoria…" He moaned bucking up into her, as she rolled her hips back down onto him.

Seychelles eyes rolled back, fluttering as she kept moving back up and down along him, being filled more and more each time. Ignoring the fact he disobeyed one of her commands by bucking up into her, she balanced one hand on her chest, digging her nails into his pale skin.

"Ha-ah…Mmn… England." She leaned over keeping up with her movements and kissed him.

She finally came with a loud piercing moan, saying his name over and over. Her back arched beautifully, like a sea goddess in ecstasy. With her walls tightening around him, England came merely seconds afterwards, toes curling inwards, his seed spurting into her.

The tanned beauty collapsed over him, reaching up to untie the ribbons around his wrists, panting heavily. Once he was untied, she snuggled up against his chest, leaving small kisses.

England rubbed the red marks around his wrist, wincing after they were freed. "God, Victoria. You surely didn't have to tie these so tight did you?" He was answered by a light punch into his stomach.

"Shut up idiot." She mumbled against his skin. Pushing herself up with her arms she moved off his softened member and laid to the side of him nestled closely.

"….Shut up? Perhaps you need to be punished next, hmm?"

The island nation raised her hand and flipped him off. "I said shut up." She pouted. "Let's sleep for now. You can punish me later." Her voice said in a mumble, not really audible for the other.

Sighing, England wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up more against his chest. "I'll be sure to take you up on that offer."

"Bastard."

"I love you dear."

"….hmph." She leaned up and pecked his lips then looked down at him. A small played across her lips. "Je t'aime Arthur." She smirked and laid back down on him, closing her eyes in silent satisfaction.

England made a small face of disgust. "You and you're awful French." He looked down at the sleeping island, and sighed. It looked like he would just have to deal with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohonhonhon. So tell me? What did you think? : This is my first actual published….. smexy time fanfiction. My Canada x Seychelles one hasn't gotten to the smex yet. B| And yeaaaaah…. I know, I kinda went a little fast over the smex part, but you know, I was getting tired of writing, and just wanted to post it already.<strong>

**Review bitte?**


End file.
